


The Orange Remeber-alls

by Guruofthefanart



Category: Homestuck, demonstuck - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Demonstuck, Hunters & Hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guruofthefanart/pseuds/Guruofthefanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is a hunter in demon stuck, the Striders are her prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Orange Remeber-alls

The Orange Remember-all

Jade stared down at her hand the multi colored remember-all’s doing their job. Tonight she only had three colors red, pink and Orange. The orange remember all burned its way into her retina. The whole reason they were in California let alone Monterrey was to hunt down the Striders. The demons were convicted of multiple cases of slaughter, and had a higher turn rate than any demon in the country. Her extended family had placed them in this town somewhere. Moreover, while she was rather enjoying her return to the ocean, she couldn't say the same for Jane and John. They much preferred being land locked. How could they hate it here though? They sold squiddles wherever you went! Just today Jade had bought a giant one from a creepy looking fellow on-. A cold breeze caused her hair to whip against her face breaking her train of thought. No, she thought, stay on task. She trudged her way along the beach, enjoying the way the sand crunched underneath her steel toe boots. She was here to check out an anonymous tip john had received. They had been given an address. It seemed odd that the Demons would stop here, like her siblings; they were more acquainted to the cold, foggy weather. Pulling her plaid over shirt closer to her, she came up to the house her and Jake had looked up earlier. The house was rather cheerful during the day, yellow paint faded by the sun; it had a lot of windows and a dream catcher hung, swinging in the breeze. It was three stories up with a gate and a stairwell leading down to the beach. However, at night it was imposing, the building seemed to loom over her. There were lights shining from the top floor. As another breeze came up she was increasingly thankful for her glasses. The large glass protecting her from the sand. She adjusted the rifle slung around her shoulder. Jake had made her promise to take more than one but she hated strapping the small handguns to her thigh, they cut off blood circulation. She walked up to the small gate, seemingly only there to keep pedestrians out. Jade huffed and kicked in the gate…only to stumble through it and fall on her face.  
“Owwww” she moaned rubbing her neck. She had managed to give herself a nose bleed. Vowing vengeance on the gate, she pushed herself up and began her trek up the stairs. The steps up the house were old and creak almost constantly under her weight. As she got closer she could feel tension building in her shoulders. She was only scooping the house maybe sneaking inside to make sure it was them, but these were the most powerful demons she had ever gone after. There was rumor of a hell hound like creature that the older one controlled named lil’cal. Apparently he was either a demon spawn of some sort of child possession gone horribly wrong. Either way she’d see pictures of him and she never wanted to encounter it for real. Jade came up to the house a very pretty, very locked gold wood door lay between her and the Striders (or some poor unsuspecting vacationing family of yuppies). There was a window she hadn’t noticed and she stared in. The ground floor was littered with these freaky plushy like things that Jade thought she may have seen before and katanas she really hoped weren’t real. Looking closer, she realized there was a light coming from under a door. Dammit. She was really hoping she wouldn’t have to go further into the house to investigate. Jade sighed and adjusted, going back to the door pulling out her collection of lock breaking devices. With a few simple quiet flicks of her wrist, she had the door unlocked. Pulling it opened she maneuvered her way around the mess that littered the floor, noting the trash and dirty dishes. Jade sniffed it smelled like old Chinese food.  
“You’d really think they’d be more neat…” She muttered to herself.  
“Well sorry, we didn’t know we had company coming or I would’ve picked up” Jade jumped as a smooth southern accent washed over her. She spun around, nothing, spinning around again she came face to face with the demon known as Dave Strider. She jumped back hand instinctively headed towards English’s utility belt. The belt was there but the holster empty. She flicked her eyes nervously to the demon.  
“Missing something?” He said with an evil smirk, purposely exposing fang. He started to walk, more of a saunter as he made his way around her.   
“I’ve heard a lot about you, you’re supposed to be good at this.” He advanced and she took a step back. “ But you really aren’t.” Jade slammed her foot down on his sneaker’d foot snarling. He yelped and she bought her knee up to the family jewls. Even if he was undead that had to hurt. He stumbled back coughing doubled over. His head whipped up and she saw glowing red eyes under mirror shades.   
“Dave?” Johns voice came from some where with in the house. Jades heart rate jumped.  
“John!”   
“Jade what’re you doing here?” His voice was nervous and he popped his head in the room holding his neck.  
“John…?”  
John was about to answer when he saw what was going on. Jades gun lay on the floor, Dave was holding his crotch and sending death glares her way.  
“Jade no! Don’t hurt them!” She snorted.  
“Why the hell-“. A rather large, solid mass banged against her head and white filled her vision.

#0 #0 #0 #0

Rope chafed her wrist and she blinked a couple times before opening her eyes just enough to see. She was in a building that seemed to be underground, there were no windows only harsh industrial lighting and it smelled vaguely of wine and dirt. Looking around she saw she was in a wine cellar. Moaning a bit she pulled the rest of her eyes open ignoring the pounding in her head she saw glass eyes of lil’cal.  
“Oh holy shit!” She jumped her eyes fully open. Her nerves had gone completely off the deep end now. The eyes rolled a bit as the puppet was moved and she came face to face with the pointy shade demon.  
“Ah your awake” he cooed, his southern accent was more prominent, and his eyes glowed more of an orange. Had she not been tied to a chair she may have asked why the two brothers didn’t have matching eyes. Groaning again she rolled her shoulders as best she could.  
“Yeah, I’m awake. Now let me go.” Dirk smirked and put his finger under her chin.  
“Nah, I think I like you, you’re kind of like a…puppy. All bark no bite.”  
“You don’t remove that finger and I’ll bite it off and shove it up you’re ass.” She said, attempting to smirk just as evilly as he was.  
“I’ll suck out you’re soul through a bendy straw.” At that Jade rose and eye brow, and a laugh almost human, came from behind her.  
“Really Bro, a bendy straw?” Bro glared at Dave until the Dave backed down. Dirk sighed and ran his fingers through his unnaturally pointy hair.  
“Is Lalonde done yet?”   
“Oh, yeah!” She couldn’t see him, but she could hear the excited tone coloring his tone. “Done doing what?” Dirk grinned and just winked at her. She heard a door in front of her open and Dave came back in a gentle smile resting on his lips. He was holding someone in his arms. She saw a shock of dark hair and glass’s that glinted in the low light.  
“J-John.” She stuttered uneasily staring at Dave’s shades. A million different questions raced through her mind. The only one that she managed to get out was.   
“Why was he here to begin with?”  
“We talked online a bit, has he ever mentioned a pesterchum user named ‘turntechgodhead?” Jades eyes widened and she opened here mouth to speak but was quickly shushed by Dirk. A groan escaped her brother and she saw him move. Blood dripped down his neck.  
“John!” She screamed. She had always been taught not to scream but scream she did. John’s eyes opened, and as the slits came further apart she saw a glow emanating from his eyes. Like Dirks and Dave’s. John arched his back in Dave’s grip mouth open in silent agony. His ears became pointy, fangs forming as his canines. He eased back and his eyes fluttered open. Staring up at Dave he grimaced and rolled to the floor. Jade watched as he adjusted to new feelings, sharper instincts. Then the yelling started.  
“WHAT THE HELL? “ He roared taking a few menacing steps towards Dave who seemed genuinely shocked. John was yelling now in tongues she didn’t recognize but they hurt her ears. They hurt her soul. She screamed.  
Everything went silent and then John whipped around and saw her his eyes lighting up. He came running to her and she didn’t flinch not for a second. She has seen evil and the look in John’s eyes wasn’t evil. He stood protectively in front of her arms out.  
“Don’t you dare touch her!” He growled. Dirk lifted his hands and backed away smirking. She saw John narrow his eyes.  
“ I’ll let her live on one condition” he cooed. Jade spoke up now suspicious.  
“What conditions?”  
“You two have to stay here. And live with us, we’ll be one biiig happy family”   
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I have more stories about these two, if you want more please leave a comment :0)


End file.
